


P_________s

by rainbowodyssey



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, grave desecration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowodyssey/pseuds/rainbowodyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles looks for Patroclus</p>
            </blockquote>





	P_________s

**Author's Note:**

> what starts with P and ends with US?

Achilles wakes up with dust in his mouth. He can feel the earth swell unevenly against his chest and is proud that he has reached the burial mounds. His hands paw at the dirt but he does not open his eyes, he tears at clods and feels clay stick to the undersides of his princely fingernails. He does not care. The earth is yielding to him and he is glad, he makes great swooping spades of his hands and knows that he is getting closer, closer, closer to where they hid it, where he never should have let them bury it.

He feels bronze on his fingertips and does not know that they are bleeding. He holds the exhumed urn in his soiled hands and grins as he has not grinned in months, he feels the engraved “P” and is godlike again.

Achilles opens his eyes.

He throws Protosilaus’ ashes to the ground.


End file.
